Forza Exploration 1 (idea)
Forza Exploration 1 is a game idea by Army Alfie67 JUST TO CLARIFY: I do not own the rights to any of the vehicles or brands included in this game. It is not yet in development. It also includes made up vehicles, shown by a * Vehicle types: Cars Boats Planes Trains Trucks Spaceships (Space Expansion) Flying Cars (World of the Future Expansion) Buses Motorcycles Bicycles Karts Vehicle lists: Cars: (view car list on link) http://forzahorizon123andmore.wikia.com/wiki/Forza_Horizon_4 More added later DLC: Space Expansion: Adds spaceships, rockets and the entire universe to race in and explore. Adds SPACE labelled events. Space Exploration: Adds the ability to land on planets and explore it, develop on it and find parts for new vehicles World of the Future Expansion: Adds the 2118 Alpha SIXTeen rocket, used to fly to a planet named FLIAN. On the planet, it is like the future. Adds flying vehicles and FUTURE labelled events. Career modes: KARTING - Season One £25/race You start as a 10-year-old kid driving karts and dreaming about being a racing driver. You need to compete to earn money and win the leagues to progress. Time to complete- 1hr approx. Karts: League One - 2015 Racing Kart 250 League Two - 2015 Racing Kart 200 League Three - 2015 Racing Kart 150 League Four - 2015 Racing Kart 100 League Five - 2015 Racing Kart 25 STREET NOOB - Season Two £100/race In Tokyo, you start racing cars in small street races. Upgrade your cars and master your driving to win!!! Cars: 1986 Honda Civic 2016 Honda S600 2004 Dodge C4* 1965 Chevrolet Impala 2011 Mercedes SL250 2001 Mini Cooper S OR- Beginner Class RACING AMATEUR - Season Three £250/race You move to Germany to start racing in amateur races. Progress takes time, but races are fast-paced and loud! Cars: 1997 Honda Civic Type R 2004 Honda Civic Type R 2007 Honda Civic Type R 2014 Honda Civic Si 2016 Mercedes GLC250 AMG Coupe 2011 Porsche Boxster S 2015 Audi S1 1986 Audi Sport Quattro 1994 Audi RS2 Avant 1995 Ferrari F355 Berlinetta 1972 Chevrolet Corvette C3 Stingray 427 2003 Nissan 350Z OR- Street Class PERFORMANCE SEMI-PRO - Season Four £1000/race In Germany, you are recruited by either Mercedes-AMG, Audi RS Sport or BMW M-Power Cars: 2010 Mercedes C63 AMG 2012 Mercedes C63 AMG Black Series 2009 Mercedes SL65 AMG Black Series 2010 Mercedes CL63 AMG OR- German Performance PROFESSIONAL RACER - Season Five £5000/race You move to Italy, where Lamborghini, Ferrari or McLaren send you a car and £100,000 budget. Using it, you need to race on the streets and tracks to move on in your career. Starting Cars: 2014 Lamborghini Huracan LP610-4 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia 2015 McLaren 570S Cars: SUPERCAR Class STREET LEGEND - Season Six £15000/race In Italy, you are visited by a team (depending on who you chose last season), either Bugatti (Lamborghini), Koenigsegg (Ferrari) or SSC (McLaren), who invites you to race for them through Italy and France. Cars: Starting: 2012 Bugatti Veyron SS 2011 Koenigsegg Agera 2011 SSC Ultimate Aero XT OR - HYPERCAR class V8 SUPERCARS - Season Seven £25000/race In France, you are visited by Ford and Holden, who give you a contract to race for them in Australia. You sign a contract with one, then race for them. Cars: HOLDEN V8 SUPERCARS FORD V8 SUPERCARS 2016 Ford #12 Ford Racing Pursuit Ute* 2016 HSV #23 Holden Racing Maloo SV Racing Ute* FORMULA E - Season Eight £40000/race Formula E notices your talent and invites you to join their season! Cars: FORMULA E Cars LEGEND - Season Nine £100000/race Now you choose your career! Will you become an F1 driver or a legendary street racer, or retire. Finale - When you retire - Any car Used car dealers and rental dealers: Buy and rent used cars as well as renting boats. In used dealers, you get cars cheaper but they can sometimes break and will cost money to repair. For depreciation statistics see Forza Exploration 1 (UsedDealers-Depreciation)